


【batfamily】未建之家（The home hadn't been made it）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 3





	【batfamily】未建之家（The home hadn't been made it）

【batfamily】未建之家

百分百纯刀，带点糖。

依然是 时间玩笑 那篇衍生。

全称是：衍生的衍生的衍生 未建之家。

这是那只活在话里的，成为小丑的杰森。

1.

红头罩有的时候会回家。

不是他已经熟悉的安全屋，而是某位韦恩的宅邸。

他会给等着蝙蝠侠的老人带上些自己做的食物，陪对方在花园里散散步，再一起给那些百年历史的家具上蜡。

而阿福也已经习惯了有人来访，他早早准备好了合对方口味的甜点，情况允许他们甚至会一起进厨房，早在自己家少爷居然把鸡蛋放进微波炉后，阿福就已经完全放弃了让少爷学会做菜这点。

红头罩没有戴着头罩，从锅里精准的盛了一碗汤出来，汤汁严格控制在四分之三，他把汤浇到了一旁的火鸡上，炽热的液体在火鸡身上染上了糖色，他确认上色完成后，把这只火鸡送进了烤箱。

“你可以给他做这种食物，”红头罩说，他从夹克口袋里掏出纸笔，刷刷刷写上材料和步骤，而阿福从年轻人的手中接过，并且致谢，这让对方不自在的偏移了一瞬目光，但他片刻后还是与老管家对视，直视着他的双眼，“布鲁斯会回来的。”

对此，老管家也点了点头，对对方露出微笑。

红头罩也笑了起来，在微笑的时候眉眼肆意张扬着，那双蓝绿色的眼睛带着稀有的善意。

“我会让他回来的。”

红头罩郑重的说。

2.

阿福是被细细索索的声音惊醒的。

他拿起了枪，带上手电，独自在黑暗的宅邸中漫步。

这座宅邸除了他以外不应该有任何人，它真正名正言顺的主人已经离开，义无反顾的投入到更深的泥潭里。

身为管家的阿福并没有立场制止对方，他明白珍珠碎裂之时，他天真的小主人也随之死去，活下来的是一个愤怒的灵魂。

如他所料，阿福替对方整理行装，已经长成少年的韦恩家的独子拥抱了他，如他所料，那双眼睛里有太多，愤怒，懊恼，担忧，种种种种，但唯独没有安宁。

他目送男孩消失在夜色中，他只希望对方不要被吞噬的一干二净。

他循着细细索索的声响上了楼，所有的门都关着，但这都是表象，他知道这里已经有了一个闯入者。

是匪徒吗？或者是他那受挫的少爷？

他只花了一秒就推翻了自己第二个想法，他在走廊里走了几圈，最终找到了那些声响的来源。

阿福打开了门，并举起枪。

3.

他并不记得自己有收拾过一间客房出来。

阿福皱着眉看着趴在床垫上的青年，他穿着裤子，上身光着，只罩着一件沾满污渍的夹克，他正在睡觉，他睡的并不安稳，在床垫上翻来覆去，这也是阿福为什么能听到那些声响的原因。

他闻到了血的味道，新鲜的和不新鲜的血液带来的带有层次感的腥甜，他顺着这味道找到了夹克下的一小截绷带，更多的红正从那绷带上涌现出来，但它的主人并没有重视它。

阿福放下了枪。

不知是因为这个青年让他想起了那义无反顾的少爷，还是因为他最终认出了这个青年的身份，亦或者是他找不到任何把对方叫起来的理由。

他看了一会儿青年睡着的样子，默默转过身，往门外走。

而身后传来了衣物摩挲布料的声音，紧接着是一句宛若梦呓的话语。

“布鲁斯？”

阿福停下了脚步，有些惊讶的看向床上的红头罩，青年并没有醒来，他说完这句就换了个姿势再度沉睡，只剩下被谜团惊扰的老管家在一边独自懊恼。

阿福还是出了门，准备第二天做些自己的拿手小菜。

他有必要替小少爷还点人情。

4.

红头罩正在巡视自己的领土。

这位永远孤身一人的骑士骑着他的哈雷摩托，他像是一团在白天也肆无忌惮燃烧的火焰，他在小巷中穿行着，所有怀有好意恶意或者没有想法的人都看着他，而作为被看的对象他并不会给予回应，除非，一些人不恰当的触了他的眉头。

油门被轰到最大，摩托像是暴怒的恶犬一样撞翻了拦路的劫匪，倒霉鬼被直接撞到了墙上，刀子滑稽的掉到地上，他大声尖叫着，幸运还是不幸的并没有受什么伤。

骑士并没有看那个家伙，头罩转向了那个被劫匪当作目标的受害者，“不要随便在外面乱晃，老爷子。”

骑士说。

而对此，阿福微微颔首，表达自己的谢意，“感谢你的帮助，红头罩先生，”他看着骑士那血红的如同对方本身一样的头罩，很难想象就是那样一个青年在以这种方式保卫着这个城市。

而他的态度让红头罩一僵，他啧了一声，下了车，一把捞起那个倒霉鬼，捆上了自己的后座，然后就准备离开这儿。

“再见，老爷子。”

他在轰动油门前干巴巴的说，然后扬长而去。

而阿福看着对方的背影，嘴角微微勾起。

再见。

5.

布鲁斯少爷回来了。

阿福在一个普通的夜晚等来了他的少爷，曾经幼小的孩子已经成为了青年。

当他被屋子里的异动惊扰的时候，他想起了那位红头罩先生第一次闯进这座宅邸时的情形，他慢慢踱到了主卧，门打开着，里面没有光，但他知道里面有人。

第一眼他以为是杰森，站在那里的青年背影无比萧瑟与沉默，他无比健壮，却总让人觉得会被夜给吞进去。

他试探性的叫了对方的名字，而那人也慢慢的回过头，看向他。

他看到了一双深蓝色，平静的眼睛。

这真巧。

红头罩先生也有这样的一双眼睛。

他笑了起来，冲对方弯下腰，久违的说出那声称呼。

“欢迎回来，少爷。”

6.

蝙蝠侠偶遇了红头罩。

但蝙蝠侠本人并没有意识到这点。

阿福在某位少爷决定不当人，而当某种会飞的哺乳动物后，他只能叹一口气，然后帮助他的少爷完成他的事业。

红头罩并没有戴他的头罩，他提着一个购物袋正在街上压马路，他后面跟着几个鬼鬼祟祟的小孩子，在哥谭的夜晚，一个拿着购物袋并且在漆黑小巷里行走的人就像灯泡一样显眼。

蝙蝠侠追着一个罪犯在小巷上方经过，他身上的摄像头记录着红头罩抬起头，望向蝙蝠侠的表情，没有头罩的阻隔，阿福很轻易的就看出了担忧和烦躁，以及一点哭笑不得。

红头罩比第一次更加的健壮，也更加的具有成熟气息了，他的气质让那缕白发散发出黑手党教父的气场，虽然这种比喻实际上无比正确，但阿福还是感叹，时间过的太快了，有人回来，但有人依然还在路上。

蝙蝠侠并没有给下面的人们多少注意力，而红头罩也并没有惊动他，他只在镜头里停留了三秒，然后就不见了。

阿福删掉了那三秒，让它彻底成为一个秘密。

十五分钟后，戴着红色头罩的人走进了蝙蝠刚走的房间，他一脚踩上地上那个哀嚎不已的人，露出一个略显暴虐的微笑。

“Tell the truth，or you die.”

如果说蝙蝠侠会用暴力行使正义，那么红头罩只会做一点。

他会给予机会，但如果不配合，代价就是性命。

已经听说过红头罩威名的罪犯没花一秒就立刻求饶，他不想自己成为滚落的人头中的一个，那些不配合的家伙都被砍下了脑袋，后来情况好转了，都进了各自的垃圾箱，他听说因为蝙蝠侠的存在，红头罩微微转了性，但是知道对方会不会发疯，活下去总会好的，被丢进垃圾箱可不是很好的命运。

得到答案的红头罩满意的点了点头，拍了拍他的头，然后推开门，大摇大摆的离开，走道里到处是呻吟着的人，他们大多都还能说话，也大多还留一口气，但也只有一口气了。

阿福点开新收到的邮件，大致扫了一眼上面的信息，他接通了布鲁斯少爷的通讯器，告诉他在哪里发现异动。

蝙蝠侠在空中一个扭身，往另一个方向追赶。

如情报所说，蝙蝠侠再一次找到了真凶，尽管花了他不少力气，但他还是又一次行使了正义。

两小时后，蝙蝠侠从夜色中穿过水帘，回到了这被称为蝙蝠洞的场所。

他摘下面具，脱下披风和紧身衣，回复成布鲁斯韦恩。

布鲁斯接过阿福递来的毛巾，以及替换的衣服。

“阿福，”布鲁斯身上又多了两道疤，在他选择当蝙蝠侠后他身上的伤一直没有减少，他用蓝色的眼睛看着自己的老管家，他露出一丝符合他现在年纪的疑惑，“我觉得，有人在，看着我。”

的确有人在看着你，少爷。

阿福十分平静的看着他的少爷用毛巾擦了擦脸，接过蝙蝠衣，然后赶着他的少爷赶紧去休息。

而他的少爷摇了摇头，他望向那面几乎占据蝙蝠洞十分之一大小的屏幕，哥谭的数百个画面像是一个个等待希望的窗口一样充斥其上，但这些窗口终有一天会让这只蝙蝠被它们抽干，化为一具无意义的尸体。

显然，他无法劝他。

阿福能做的只能是替对方拿来已经泡好的咖啡，并端来一份热气腾腾的食物。

布鲁斯望着监控，叉起一块放入口中，然后嘴角扬起、又迅速吃下第二块，第三块。

“阿福我没有你该怎么办，”布鲁斯说，他的确是饿坏了，罪犯们不会给他放松的时间，阿福做的菜带着甜味和厚厚的油脂，极大程度的安抚了他，他说的真心实意，“谢谢你，阿福。”

“不用谢，少爷，”阿福疏离的说，“如果您少受些伤，就足够了。”

布鲁斯尴尬的笑了笑，没有说话。

他们都知道答案。

7.

“我要带一个人回来。”蝙蝠侠说。

阿福擦拭瓷器的动作顿了顿，然后，他又继续完成自己的工作。

“上一个您说要带进来的人已经成为了您的养子，”阿福冷淡的看着在沙发上看电视节目的小男孩，小男孩完全没有发觉他们提到他，他看起来很兴奋，阿福不经担忧这位小少爷会不会熬夜，这种变化是从和蝙蝠侠出去开始的，“您又打算带什么孩子吗？老爷。”

阿福在老爷这两个字上加了重音，提醒对方已经不再是一个少爷，而是一个父亲，他该承担一个父亲的责任，而不是总将自己和自己的孩子拖入危险当中。

布鲁斯老爷尴尬的笑了笑，他做不到直面这样的老管家，尽管对方第一时间就接受了迪克，并也按照迪克的要求，用迪克的名字称呼他（老管家说出那两个字的时候表情十分艰难），但他知道老管家对此并不赞同。

“不，不是个孩子，是红头罩。”

布鲁斯说。

而老管家猛地看向他，一脸难以置信，布鲁斯明白为什么老管家是这个表情，毕竟，那是红头罩，在他回来之前就已经成为哥谭传说一员的红头罩，一个管家当然不会允许一个危险分子走进他的家里。

他伸出两只手，冲对方安抚性的笑着，“不用担心，阿福，红头罩不会伤害你，他来自未来，他是另一个我的‘罗宾’。”

老管家深吸了一口气，然后露出被迫称呼某位少爷的名字时一样的表情。

“好吧，”阿福将那些涌起的无限感慨藏在心底、并决定将此带进坟墓，他嘴上不遗余力的责备他的少爷，“希望老爷你有提出正式的邀请，这里实在不适合上演一出蝙蝠侠大战红头罩的戏码。”

对此，他的老爷可疑的移开了目光。

“事实上，”布鲁斯结结巴巴的挑选着词句，他花了几秒才说出下文，“事实上，我是以，阿福你的名义邀请他的。”

哈，为什么他并不惊讶。

阿福有些哭笑不得，他贴心的只是给对方一个不带情绪的目光，直看的对方绷直脊背，这才放过他。

“好吧，老爷，”阿福放下了瓷器，他微微低下头，接受自己老爷的安排，“您请随意。”

他决定，要为这终于可以在一张桌子上吃饭的两个命运坎坷的孩子做些好吃的。

相较之下，布鲁斯老爷足够幸运。

如果，杰森少爷真来自未来。

那么，他的少爷，毫无知觉的被笼在他所造就的黑翼之下，并贯彻他的正义。

“你说，他会不会喜欢家庭电影？”

布鲁斯有些焦躁的问他，就像一个又一次准备收养一个孩子的单亲父亲。

阿福体贴的笑了笑。

“放心，老爷，”阿福又拿起了一面镜子，仔细观察它是否整洁，“这一位‘孩子’已经到了可以当父亲的年龄。”

这并没有错，不是吗？

他的确像是一位父亲，或者保护者，在漫长的时光里一直看护着某些东西。

就连那在城市上空游荡的人们，也是他看护对象之一。

“但值得一试，老爷。”阿福还是应和了他，至少，主动行动比被动等待来的好。

布鲁斯点了点头，对老管家感激的一笑，他走向沙发、和他的养子在一起看电视节目。

阿福默默的望着他们，将这个画面放在心底。

8.

“你好，嘿、嗯，我说，我是杰森，杰森·陶德，”摘了头罩的红头罩，也就是未来的杰森·陶德尴尬的拉着他弟弟的手，而那位没被预料到的客人在瞪着他的老爷，对此杰森狠狠的掐了他弟弟一把，并且对阿福歉意的笑笑，“抱歉，他是乔奈尔，不要理他，他就是这样讨厌。”

“我明白的，少爷，”阿福颇为理解的点了点头、对他微笑、他默默的往前一步，“请这边请。”

不速之客的到来打破了本来的亲情时间，布鲁斯和迪克无法好好的和未来的养子或者兄弟叙叙旧，那个讨厌鬼制止布鲁斯和他的兄长发生一切交流，杰森叹了一口气，说了声我去抽根烟，然后就离开了桌子。

谢天谢地，乔奈尔并没有跟上去，虽然他看起来很想，但他还是克制着留在座位上。

杰森过了好一会儿没有回来，布鲁斯适时的开了口，“看来，是因为我的宅邸太大了，陶德先生也许迷了路，”布鲁斯将自己花花公子那面表现的淋漓尽至，他一开口就引起了乔奈尔的反感，他站起身，“我去把他领回来。”

乔奈尔不情愿的点了点头，骂了一句脏话，而布鲁斯也顺水推舟的离开坐席。

阿福替被留下的迪克和乔奈尔各上一份甜品，不得不说，尽管乔奈尔对布鲁斯态度很差、但他很真诚的对阿福说了声感谢，就像是杰森一样。

阿福一愣，然后对对方笑了笑。

哦，他怎么会忘记，那是红头罩的兄弟，是红头罩身边的人，那个人在不知不觉间影响了太多人，他也许不该过于苛责对方。

在他们吃完甜品不久后，杰森和布鲁斯都回来了，杰森情绪有些低落，阿福不引人注意的询问性的看向他的老爷，意外的发现他的老爷虽然挂着笑容，但笑意完全没到眼底。

他们吃完了这一餐，杰森按着乔奈尔向阿福和布鲁斯道谢，随口应下会经常拜访，然后领着乔奈尔骑上他的哈雷摩托，踏上了离开的路。

蝙蝠侠望着他们离去的背影，望了许久。

在布鲁斯的单人客房里，阿福见到了一个酗酒的老爷。

“阿福。”

他的老爷又灌下一杯酒。

“乔奈尔是小丑。”

阿福愣了一秒，他想起不久前那场席卷哥谭的风暴，以及红头罩久违的又让自己双手染血，他明白了一切。

他悲哀的看向他的老爷。

而布鲁斯也看着他。

“多么，残酷的命运啊。”

9.

小丑又出现了。

餐桌上正友好交谈的人们齐齐一顿，有人看向屏幕，而其他人则看向那个人。

杰森放下了刀叉，然后笑了出来。

“好吧。”他叹息了一声，拿起了被临时充当装饰物的头罩，然后站起身。

“杰森，不。”

杰森的脚步顿了顿，但他还是继续前行。

“抱歉、布鲁斯。”

红头罩独自冲向了夜里。

今夜，注定有人死去。

“你是看不明白吗？”

疯狂的笑声与哀嚎声居然是同一个生命体发出的，这多么滑稽，那个装扮成小丑的人用那唯一完好的眼睛看向不发一言的红头罩，他手上握着枪、他很快就会扣上板机。

“你是杀不死小丑的。”

小丑死去了，又一次死去了，死在了红头罩的枪下。

他化为又一个燃烧着的火堆，红头罩静静地看着火焰燃烧，将罪恶仁慈的吞噬，不发一言。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾在不远处看他。

他们一起看着小丑又一次化为灰烬。

三周后，又一个小丑在哥谭睁开了眼睛。

10.

“我做好了决定。”

红头罩说。

蝙蝠侠看向他，现在对方在蝙蝠洞里也戴着那顶头罩、将他所有情绪掩盖在下面。

“你不能。”

蝙蝠侠再一次规劝。

被处理过的金属般的声音透过头罩传来，那是一声笑。

“抱歉。”

红头罩说。

小丑又一次死去了。

红头罩上多了一道敷衍性的白痕。

在狂笑声响起来前，红头罩最后一次正常的对所有人笑了笑。

“我很、抱歉。”

危机解除了。

骑士再一次被奉为英雄。

然而，没人敢靠近。

11.

乔奈尔不能确定那还是他的兄弟吗？

他的兄长清醒的时间越来越少，他开始不间断的呓语，发笑，他上周还能教训他不应该多管闲事，现在却像对方曾告诫的必须要远离的某些人一样，疯癫到不能自己。

他不知道自己为何还能近距离的靠近对方，并且不受对方伤害，他在知道对方就是红头罩以后、他立刻联想起那些最近在哥谭的雾霭下发现的越来越多的残肢，那些残肢都是属于有罪之徒，他们的确有罪，但不至于被杀死后，连尸体都被折磨。

“离远点小子，”疯癫的红头罩咧着嘴，兴致高昂的看了他一眼，“别在这儿。”

乔奈尔默默的耸耸肩，走进了厨房，为对方再一次加热他的食物。

在对方难得平静的时候，对方会很需要这个，他也需要一杯水，他得用这个恢复体力。

也许，他该试试求助另一个哥谭的英雄，这真可笑，在红头罩疯了以后，所有对蝙蝠侠的责问消失不见，愚蠢的人们将对方视为救世主。

这真愚蠢，不是吗？

骑士为了这深不见底的泥潭发了疯，而其他人对此嗤之以鼻。

他不会离开的。

乔奈尔努力思考要怎么和他的妻子商量他经常不在家这件事，微波炉叮了一声，他微微打开门，看向了卧室。

他的兄长不再发笑了，他正一脸烦躁的挠着头。

很好，他终于正常一会儿了。

12.

蝙蝠灯再一次被点亮，蝙蝠侠如约而来，这次，他除了老警长以外，又见到了一个人。

乔奈尔往前一步。

“蝙蝠侠，”这位红头罩的兄弟、以及一切灾祸的源头凝望着他，“我需要帮助。”

多么讽刺。

布鲁斯隔着面具凝望着对方那与罪恶完全不相关、甚至是充斥着正义的脸。

多么讽刺。

他默默的看了他一会儿，然后转过身。

“Follow me.”

蝙蝠车如往常一样回到了蝙蝠洞，而这次，乔奈尔紧跟着蝙蝠侠下了车。

他一脸惊奇的打量着这只存在传说中的地方。

“我没想到你居然会带我来这里。”

乔奈尔讲。

“我并没有。”

他听到了一个有些陌生，但和那蝙蝠侠语调一样的声音。

他看了过去。

而布鲁斯韦恩面无表情的抱着他的蝙蝠面具，看着他。

“我并没有做这种打算。”

乔奈尔脑门上跑过一串问号，然后炸了。

“卧槽？”

13.

“布鲁斯韦恩是蝙蝠侠？！”

乔奈尔惊愕的就像是迎来了世界末日，虽然准确说，哥谭每天都是世界末日，但这不妨碍他现在想洗洗脑子，让他脱离这个过于荒唐的梦。

“红头罩他彻底失控了。”

布鲁斯韦恩用蝙蝠侠的声音和表情说，那些说布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠的人真该看看，看到对方现在的和花花公子根本不沾边的姿态看，这特么就是蝙蝠侠啊。

“是的，”乔奈尔心情复杂的点了点头，承认对方的观点，“他清醒的时间越来越少，该有人来制止他，让他不要把自己彻底丢入地狱。”

而蝙蝠侠只是静静地看着他。

在他失望前，他得到了他想要的承诺。

蝙蝠侠点了点头。

“好。”

好。

不久之后，哥谭的夜色中，红头罩与蝙蝠侠，罗宾，以及一个戴着面罩的年轻人遥遥对峙。

红头罩望着他们笑的更扭曲了。

“干得好、臭小子。”

红头罩的声音混合在笑声里。

“干得好。”

片刻后、他们挥舞着武器彼此攻击，并以红头罩主动退去作为结束。

蝙蝠们一点都不高兴。

红头罩的攻击一点都没有落到他们身上，而他们的武器却结结实实的抽打上了那具本就伤痕累累的躯体。

他因为疼痛，恢复了难得几秒的正常。

“嘿、抱歉。”

红头罩说，然后他潇洒的向他们一挥手，独自消失在哥谭的暗影中。

当乔奈尔回到家的时候，他的兄长在写一本回忆录。

“我做了菜。”

杰森没有停下他的笔，埋头思索。

“谢了老哥。”

乔奈尔接了一句，吹着口哨进了厨房。

他看着那份有些烧焦的三明治发了一会儿呆，然后猛地揉了一把眼睛。

当他出来的时候，杰森已经睡着了，备忘录旁边放着一个装了一半水的茶杯。

乔奈尔最终可以肆无忌惮的哭出声来。

他知道，对方不会听见的。

13.

“还活着吗？”

蝙蝠侠狼狈的睁开一只眼，那与他外表十分相似的人正看着他，对方紧扣着他的喉咙，对他歉意的一笑。

“抱歉，兄弟，你太弱了，我并不想伤害你。”

愤怒充斥着他，让他在内心咆哮着他才不是他的兄弟，如果说布鲁斯韦恩真有一个兄弟、他的兄弟只会是那个将自己献祭给哥谭的人，而不是这个犯罪者。

“好吧，我知道你不同意我，但我们有时间让你改变观点。”

夜枭虚伪的展示着他的仁慈，他领着那群犯罪份子入侵这个世界，有多少生命死在了他们的侵略中。

他又一次被打断骨头，关进了监牢。

“你最终会屈服的。”

另一个世界的小托马斯韦恩说。

“Never.”

而在远处，笑声停止了，红头罩哼着歌踩碎氪星人的脊梁，并且体贴的给对方留了最后一口气。

“你们怎么能忘记红头罩呢？”

终极人死死的瞪着他、蓝色的溶液从他嘴里不断流出，最终将他字面意义的染成一个蓝色的人。

“很好、你现在是个‘男’人了。”

胜利本该属于他的。

终极人在死亡来临前无声的咒骂着。

他用热视线好几次杀了了红头罩，并且融了对方的脑子，但对方.......肉眼之间迅速的活过来了，并且笑着将那管蓝氪石溶液注入到他心脏里。

他最后的画面是红头罩在抽烟，那缕烟越升越高，然后将他吞噬殆尽。

“好了，该解决下一个了。”

杰森打了个哈欠，然后又笑了起来。

“希望更有点意思。”

“终极人死了。”

夜枭阴沉着脸对被困在笼子里的蝙蝠侠说。

“你居然伙同了小丑。”

唯一被送到他这里的画面是猩红色和接连不断的笑声，紧接着终极人就失去了联系，再也找不到了。

而蝙蝠侠只是静静地看着他。

“你并不是我的小托马斯。”

布鲁斯说。

“你也并没有把我当成兄弟。”

而夜枭再一次掐住他的脖子，力道大到几乎把他杀死。

但布鲁斯很愉快。

他最终还是没有死去，又一个讯息传进来沦陷了的蝙蝠洞里，超女王也被杀了。

这次，罪魁祸首第一次在出现在画面上。

那个人戴着一顶刷着白漆的红头罩，他敲敲摄像头，在他不远处、那不可一世的女王正倒在她的血液组成的血花里，她身上罩着一件夹克，那件夹克让这画面带了点温情。

“我听她说，你很喜欢平行世界？”

红头罩看着镜头说。

而夜枭也在看他，准确说，看头罩下面那个人。

他认出了这个是谁。

“现在我是小丑了，”这个世界的杰森陶德平静的说道，但这平静没持续几秒，很快，他嘴角咧起，发出夜枭在那个录像里听到的一样的笑声，“哈哈嘿嘿嘿，这个世界没有新的小丑了～”

夜枭看了一会儿那个毁掉他所有计划的疯子，默默的打开了回自己星球的门。

但他没有来得及迈出一步。

一声枪响。

一枚不知从哪里射出的子弹准确的穿过了夜枭的心脏。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，”红头罩的声音在蝙蝠洞里响了起来，“我想不到更适合这个家伙的笑点，不过没关系，至少、他可以和你们的父母埋在一起。”

不，别把我埋在那儿。

而红头罩开始絮絮叨叨。

“好吧，你不愿意也没问题，谁让我是善解人意的红头罩呢。”

他听着这个声音，坠入了地狱。

14.

那些入侵世界的人，几乎都没有活下来。

他们几乎全部被红头罩送下了地狱，已经无惧死亡的人十分具有创意的为他们准备了符合他们的陷阱，而少数幸存的人则在红头罩友好的注视下，永远远离了这个世界，并余生都不打算回到这里。

红头罩又开始哼一首调子奇怪的歌。

而获救的人们恐惧的看着他，蝙蝠侠咬紧了牙，而丑侠则已经泣不成声。

红头罩困惑的看了丑侠一眼，不自觉的用了安抚性的语气了。

“你为什么不笑一个啊？”

对此，丑侠深吸一口气，憋住眼泪，露出一个难看至极的笑容。

他将对方的身影烙进脑子里。

“我会笑的。”

丑侠说。

他点了点头。

“我会笑的。”

15.

沙赞是少数愿意靠近红头罩的人之一，尽管正义联盟的获救都是因为红头罩，但红头罩是一个罪恶至极的罪犯，几乎没有英雄愿意靠近他。

“但他并不坏啊。”

沙赞困惑的说。

他接过了红头罩递过来的糖，毫无芥蒂的说了声谢谢，然后坐在红头罩旁边含着糖，和红头罩一起打游戏。

他们玩了好几局，玩到红头罩最终大发慈悲让了沙赞一把，大红奶酪才没追着说再来一次。

而红头罩松了一口气，他被缠的都笑不出声来了，这真奇怪，笑不出来还是小丑吗～

他把沙赞赶出了屋子，顺手在对方头上摸了摸，而大红奶酪愣了一下，然后高兴的笑起来，“嘿，看起来我们在未来是朋友。”

“我们现在也是朋友，”杰森选择性忽视了在他原来时间，他们几乎没有交集这一点，但这不代表他会残忍的戳穿可爱的孩子的幻想，“你得走了，不走会有鸟妈妈打屁股哦～”

门关上了，而杰森一个人留在了他的屋子里。

“年轻真好，”他拿起了他的药罐，随便数了几颗就塞进了嘴里，不多久后，他就开始打哈欠，“晕晕乎乎，笑掉了大牙。”

红头罩挂着笑倒在了床上。

一睡不起。

16.

丑侠和蝙蝠侠一起看着画面上睡着的人，在他们身后，超人从打开的天台缓缓降落在地面上。

“他不该变成这样。”

乔奈尔说。

蝙蝠侠没有说话，只是望着屏幕。

命运依然折磨着他。

不久之后，一声枪响，以及一个沾满血的，温暖的拥抱。

“晚安，我的男孩。”

红头罩再一次闭上了眼睛。

而这次，他可以永远安歇。

17.

每一个传说都有消逝的一天。

红头罩有一段时间没有出现在大众的视线里，再度出现的时候，他的风格有了很大的改变，但依然还是那顶头罩。

独自找出所有真相、并因此受到冲击的某个男孩，决定继承它，让红头罩的名字有朝一日不与血色相关。

他领着一个狐疑不已的比他大一些的另一个男孩敲响了韦恩宅的大门。

门打开了，布鲁斯韦恩刚扬起的花花公子的笑容，在看到其中一人的时候，僵在了脸上。

“他是杰森·陶德。”

提姆对布鲁斯韦恩露出微笑。

“蝙蝠侠先生。”

不久之后，红头罩再次在他的领土中巡视着。

与他相伴的是一只红色的蝙蝠。

只有少数人知道，

那是对某人，

永远的纪念。

end.

......

嗯。

那个活在话里的，回到过去收养还没成为小丑的孩子然后变成小丑的杰森。

以及蝙蝠家的故事。

哦，忘了达米安，但嗯，抱歉，这篇里这个不是重点。

原本想写这个版本的杰森护沙赞来着，但，嗯，这篇构思比较早，所以我只是稍微提了提，沙赞部分和那篇：时间不过细细碎碎，里魔法那篇联动。

......

嗯，感觉这篇写的比 时间玩笑 好，大概是那个是脑洞，这个是短篇。

嗯……对我而言、能一口气写完的都是短篇。

要糖前面两篇已经给够了，这里就没必要了。

对，我思考了后，觉得我将杰森和过去那个蝙蝠侠定义为兄弟。

谢谢某位和我聊脑洞的人，当我原本搁置的点子变得更有趣。

行了。

手动再见。

笑点1

疯疯癫癫的红头罩一睁眼，发现自己在一间仓库里。

一个绿到有趣的人正一下一下挥舞着撬棍，乓哧乓哧的钝响就是一个滑稽的音乐会现场。

啊，他记得这里。

红头罩看着那个没有发现他的人咧开嘴角，露出一个无声的微笑。

他有一个点子。

他轻手轻脚的摸到了那头绿发边，恶作剧性的拍了拍他的肩。

正玩上头的小丑很不高兴的抬起头，是哪个不长眼的家伙打扰他和小鸟相亲相爱？

他看见的是一个滑稽扭曲的笑容，以及顶到脑门的枪口。

“那可真疼，你不知道要对孩子好点吗？”

近距离的射击直接轰碎了他整张脸，小丑脸上还是残留着疯狂的笑意，变的和这里的混乱无比的搭。

红头罩高兴的笑了起来，他把小丑的尸体踹到一边，哼着歌抱起只剩一口气的男孩儿，冲出了这里。

仓库在他们身后爆炸，变成一朵四溅着碎片的滑稽的礼花。

“做个好梦，男孩。”

红头罩夸张的在远处看着那废墟，替男孩调整了个姿势，一下一下的拍着他的背。

“做个好梦，幸运儿。”

罗宾是从疼痛和温暖中苏醒的，他费劲的睁开眼，他看见了雪白的天花板，闻见了一股极为芳香的味道。

他又移动着头，到处看了看，他看见了一间很具有生活气息的屋子，他就躺在唯一的床上，在他对面，两人长的沙发上睡着一个人，那个人戴着一个红中带点白的头罩。

那个头罩突然转向他，几秒后，一个声音响了起来。

“嘿，罗宾，你想回家吗？”

这位红头罩说。

罗宾第一反应是戒备，这个红头罩知道罗宾，也知道蝙蝠侠，对方应该是救了自己，但很多反派救他的原因，是为了威胁到蝙蝠侠。

他的沉默招致了一点不满，那个声音啧了一声，红头罩从沙发上爬了起来，走到他床边，当着他的面摘下了头罩。

“嘿，小子，你的答案是？”

罗宾十分震惊的瞪着那张有些变化但他能认出来的脸，而红头罩没有催促他，而是挂着略微扭曲的笑。

“......我想回去。”

罗宾说。

红头罩点了点头，替对方拉好被子。

他点了点头。

“好。”

蝙蝠侠收到了一张照片，一个小男孩正有些费劲的单手喝粥，他瞥向屏幕，抱怨性的瞪着镜头。

蝙蝠侠黑着脸跟着照片上的地址追了出去，他以最快速度加着油门，愤怒是最先来的，然后是痛苦，而悔恨也很快吞噬了他。

他赶到了那里，而门是打开的，半掩的门里泄露出几分温暖的光。

蝙蝠侠颤抖着手推开了门。

男孩低着头，笨拙的用一只手玩着一只游戏机。

他的罗宾就在那儿。

“你为什么不出声，”男孩说，“你什么时候带我去找蝙蝠侠啊？”

蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，加快脚步，一把抱住了他。

“疼疼疼，哎？布鲁斯，你怎么在这？你居然来了？迪克呢？”

蝙蝠侠稍微放松了力道，但他依然把这个逃离死亡的罗宾圈在怀里。

“我来......带你回家。”

在他们不知道的地方，红头罩看着监视器，就着这喜剧般的场景掉了点眼泪，然后又塞了一口三明治。

他观察了几天，发现小丑的痕迹消失了，看起来这个世界并不打算制造看过一次的笑点了。

他满意的点了点头，

然后。

往自己脑袋，

来了一枪。

“笑点……结束。”

嗯，啊，百分百纯刀，基本就是红头罩自己把自己投入黑暗的进程，夜枭据我了解的确是对平行世界很有兴趣，然后嗯他在原著里死前本可以离开，但他选择死，结合可能性他应该是窥见了命运的无限可能，而杰森自己是个最好的例子。

他来自未来，作为统治者一定会搜集情报，他会知道真正那个世界的杰森陶德应该是多少岁，杰森是一个悖论，他的选择能形成新的平行世界，他世界必须有个小丑，但这个杰森是外来异物，为什么在杰森选择成为小丑后没有新小丑出现呢。

就像一个泥潭，你不追究可能可以在上面走过，但你停留追究就会被吞掉，那就是疯掉的红头罩给夜枭安排的笑点之一，下一个笑点，当然是让他像他设计杀死的父母一样死在枪下哈哈哈，当然这点杰森不知道，所以命运完成并升华了这个笑点。

......我有没有说过，小丑完全是我计划外的人物？时间玩笑那篇是我第一次描写他，然后我发现相性很好，以及和疯掉的红头罩相性也很好。

嘛，总之我做出承诺了，我会救杰森嗯。

下回再见。（挥手）


End file.
